Le Docteur et ses enfants du temps
by Paloma-Swan
Summary: "N'ai pas peur, tu n'es plus tout seul. Je vais veiller sur toi. Fais-moi confiance et tout ira bien. Je suis le Docteur et je tiens toujours mes promesses." Lorsqu'un enfant pleure, le Docteur est là. Toujours et à jamais. - Humour, drame et aventure –
1. Interlude bizarroïde 1 : Le Docteur

**Disclamer :** Doctor Who appartient à ses créateurs d'origine : Sydney Newman et Donald Wilson. Ainsi qu'à Steven Moffat, Neil Gaiman, Russell T. Davies Gareth Roberts, Richard Curtis, Paul Cornell, Toby Whithouse, Phil Ford, Rob Shearman, Tom MacRae... La liste est si longue que j'espère n'oublier personne.

 **Petit mot introductif :** Cette fanfiction est vraiment très originale, je passe moi-même du rire aux larmes pendant que j'écris et mes lecteurs-témoins ne savent pas expliquer à quel point ils aiment et détestent à la fois ce texte (d'ailleurs, il faut que je songe à les détacher de leur chaise de torture). Je saute dans l'inconnu, une nouvelle fois avec vous (ce n'est pas la première fois ici et ça ne sera certainement pas la dernière) : nouveau fandom, nouveau public, nouveau style d'écriture... Sachez que c'est le début d'une immense aventure probablement sans fin (tout comme la série d'origine) alors laissez-lui une chance de vous séduire malgré l'étrangeté effrayante. Je compte sur vous et j'ai confiance, si vous avez réussi à accepter Doctor Who alors vous pouvez tout affronter.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Interlude bizarroïde 1 : le Docteur**

* * *

Acte I : Vous pouvez vous amuser à reproduire cette scène chez vous, les détails sont suffisamment explicites et le matériel pas trop coûteux (sauf pour les vêtements du Docteur). Vous avez besoin de deux acteurs motivés : vous-même et un fou. Quant au troisième personnage, vous pouvez kidnapper n'importe qui dans la rue et lui faire réciter l'unique réplique très simple, ça sera largement suffisent. Au cas où vous ne soyez pas psychopathe (pauvre de vous), vous pouvez embaucher un macaque et le payer le smic, il s'en contentera parfaitement et votre conscience également. Pour des mesures de sécurité, il est conseillé de déposer son cerveau très loin de son crâne avant de commencer la lecture. Si cette lecture ne détruit pas vos dernières lueurs de stabilité mentale, vous pourrez le récupérer plus tard.

Bonne chance… Euh, pardon : Bonne lecture !

* * *

Paloma Swan – Physique : jeune fille de vingt ans, blonde aux yeux bleus. Ses cheveux sont indescriptiblement emmêlés (personne n'a encore compris ce mécanisme physique). Costume : gallifreyan, c'est intraduisible.

Le Docteur – Physique : grand et maigre, des cheveux effilés noirs parsemés de mèches rouges, les yeux gris surmontés d'épais sourcils, des mains longues, fines et osseuses. Costume (à influence gothique) : grand manteau en cuir noir intérieur doublé de soie verte, T-shirt cartoonesque avec une tête de panda déprimée, jean bleu déchiré et délavé, gros ceinturon marron dont la boucle représente un phénix aux ailes déployées, mitaines en cuir. Ajoutez beaucoup d'accessoires notamment des bijoux aux évocations satanistes (colliers, bracelets, chevalières…), un léger maquillage creusant les cernes et les os du visage et un tatouage gallifreyan sur la tempe droite.

Le lecteur – Physique : humanoïde. Costume : une grande robe et un capuchon qui camoufle quelconque caractéristique. Ne ressemble pas à un chat.

* * *

Scène 1 :

 _Le rideau s'ouvre sur un décor simple : un fond noir et un éclairage unique. Au fond de la scène, dans l'ombre : une cabine téléphonique londonienne de police bleue. Au milieu, illuminé par un spot blanc : un bureau, une chaise et un ordinateur. Paloma Swan est en train d'écrire sur l'ordinateur, l'air profondément concentré._

Paloma Swan : Ce début est vraiment déplorable... Franchement, quel lecteur pourrait avoir la curiosité de lire le chapitre suivant avec une mise en scène aussi bizarre ? Pourtant, j'ai le concept du siècle qui va révolutionner le genre littéraire des fanfictions !

* * *

Scène 2 :

 _Pendant qu'elle parle, le Docteur sort de la cabine téléphonique. Il tripote un tournevis futuriste d'un air furibond. Il appuie sur quelques boutons et semble s'amuser de chaque son électronique qui s'en échappe._

Le Docteur _– regarde fixement son tournevis -_ : Toujours aussi modeste à ce que je vois…

Paloma Swan _– s'éclaffe_ \- : Ha ha ! Tu peux parler. Toi et tes deux cœurs, ton Tardis et ta supériorité extraterrestre…

Le Docteur _– se redresse fièrement -_ : C'est parce que je suis le meilleur, tout simplement.

Paloma Swan : Tu n'es même pas fichu de faire marcher ton tournevis ! Pourtant, n'est-ce pas censé être ton arme favorite ?

Le Docteur _– un air dégoûté sur le visage -_ : Ceci n'est pas une arme. C'est juste un tournevis, sa fonction première est d'ouvrir les portes. Il peut aussi faire cuire un œuf et couper des tomates, idéal pour réussir toute sorte d'omelette. Et en théorie, il est capable de réparer un manipulateur de vortex cassé depuis des siècles mais je ne suis pas certain que ça puisse servir un jour à qui que ce soit, pas même à moi. Actuellement, il fait juste des « Buzz », des « Wizz » et des « Tzak » parce que je l'ai accidentellement abîmé pendant mon voyage.

Paloma Swan : Pourquoi est-ce que ton visage est aussi… Inconnu ? J'ai regardé chaque épisode de la deuxième série télévisée et je n'ai jamais vu un docteur aussi gothique ou émo, c'est bizarre.

Le Docteur : Tu as eu l'idée du siècle, souviens-toi. La première étant de ne pas écrire avec ton docteur préféré qui ne convient pas forcément à tout le monde mais d'imaginer ton propre docteur alternatif selon des critères personnels.

Paloma Swan _– avec de grands yeux exorbités -_ : Comment en suis-je arrivée là ? Les cheveux noirs, c'est cool, sans parler de ta coiffure improbable que j'adore. Cependant, j'ai dû m'égarer à un moment à propos des mèches rouges… Y'aurait-il un moyen de changer ce petit détail ?

Le Docteur _– indigné -_ : Hé ! J'aime mes mèches rouges, je t'interdis d'y toucher. Ça complète mon style gothico/émo/bizarro. De toutes les manières, c'est trop tard puisque ce chapitre est publié.

Paloma Swan _– se lève d'un coup -_ : Je peux encore utiliser le Tardis pour changer le passé ! Je ne sais pas trop comment c'est censé fonctionner mais je suppose qu'en tripotant aléatoirement chaque bouton, j'ai potentiellement une infime chance… Je dois essayer si ça peut annuler ces mèches rouges _– à part –_ et j'en profiterai pour modifier habillement quelques traits de son visage afin de le rendre parfait.

 _Elle se dirige d'un pas décidé vers la cabine téléphonique bleue avant de s'immobiliser subitement. Elle se tourne lentement vers le Docteur qui semble figé dans le temps._

Paloma Swan : Je me disais bien que tu étais étrangement silencieux… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ? Hé ho, Docteur ?! Tout ceci est extrêmement bizarre. _– à part –_ Je vais perdre tous les lecteurs potentiels à ce moment précis. _– tout haut –_ Bon, je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ?

 _Elle reste là une dizaine de secondes avant d'écarquiller les yeux._

Paloma Swan : Je suis stupide ! C'est moi qui écris cette histoire et j'ai abandonné le récit pour me diriger vers le Tardis. Si je ne retourne pas rapidement à mon clavier, ça risque de tourner du bizarre au paranormal… Et la frontière est mince.

 _Ayant peur de perdre les 70 % de son auditoire, Paloma manque de se casser une cheville pour regagner son bureau, sa chaise et son fidèle ordinateur. Instantanément, le Docteur semble reprendre vie et il inspire profondément l'air ambiant._

Le Docteur : Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Comment as-tu pu penser un seul moment pouvoir comprendre la subtilité supérieure de mon Tardis ? Toi qui n'es même pas fichu de changer une ampoule sans faire sauter les plombs de toute la ville ou de faire cuire un plat de lentille sans carboniser la cocote !

Paloma Swan : Je suis désolée. J'ai juste oublié que j'ai un rôle indispensable dans cette histoire puisque moi seule peut contrôler tes mots et tes gestes.

Le Docteur _– d'une voix surexcitée -_ : Patate ! Licorne ! Miam-miam ! Paloma Swan est la meilleure, je ne suis qu'un pauvre abruti de Seigneur du Temps qui vient juste d'exterminer sa race entière. Un orphelin perdu dans l'immensité de l'univers, incapable de retrouver le chemin de sa maison qu'il a brûlé en même temps que ses congénères. Niark niark niark… Agalagulu takatakata !

Paloma Swan : Tiens, c'est vrai que c'est marrant. Maintenant, j'ajoute des paillettes qui tombent du ciel et qui…

Le Docteur _– lutte difficilement pour reprendre contenance -_ : Ah non ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire. Les patates ça va encore et je n'ai rien dit pour les licornes… Mais si jamais tu oses approcher des paillettes de mon visage, tellement dark que ç'en est presque trop beau, j'utilise mon tournevis pour faire vibrer toutes les molécules d'azote qui sont dans ton sang et je mange du pop-corn pendant que ta matière cérébrale se répand sur le sol. _– il brandit son tournevis d'un air menaçant –_ Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

Paloma Swan : Je crois qu'on s'éloigne drastiquement du but initial de cet interlude bizarroïde… Premièrement, on devait faire bonne figure pour attirer le client, c'est capital le premier chapitre, et leur expliquer simplement le concept révolutionnaire de cette fanfiction sans les assommer avec un discours fade et plat, ce qui explique cette mise en scène. A la place, on est en train de se bagarrer comme les gamins irresponsables que nous sommes.

Le Docteur : Ne change pas de sujet, miss Paloma Swan ! Tu as peut-être réussi à ensorceler des lecteurs sur le fandom Harry Potter par on-ne-sait-quel phénomène maléfique mais je ne te laisserais pas pourrir mon fandom avec tant de nonchalance.

Paloma Swan _– en battant rapidement des cils -_ : Moi ? Maléfique ? Comment oses-tu imaginer une chose aussi absurde ? J'ai des cheveux blond et les yeux bleus, je suis forcément une princesse… _\- à part –_ Qu'on ne me force plus jamais.

Le Docteur _– en tripotant toujours son tournevis -_ : Si j'arrive à inverser la polarité de cet ordinateur afin de relier le disque-dur qui est une incarnation de ton esprit, à mon Tardis qui est une incarnation du mien… Je peux peut-être prendre ta place et réussir à pénétrer dans tes rêves les plus profonds ? Oooh, oui ! Je suis brillant.

 _Paloma Swan s'éloigne de l'ordinateur pour tenter d'empêcher le Docteur d'accéder à son cerveau… Mais c'est écrit dans le scénario et elle ne peut pas lutter contre sa propre créativité : le tournevis lance un dernier rayon vert et meure définitivement dans un « Bizz » pathétique avant même le premier chapitre de cette histoire (interlude définitivement très étrange)._

Le Docteur : Oui, ça marche ! Je peux voir enfin qui tu es, les méandres compliquées de ton esprit n'ont plus aucun secret pour moi…

 _Il s'écoule une minute pendant laquelle Paloma affiche un air catastrophée mais résigné et le Docteur s'agite de plus en plus, les yeux fermés. Il marmonne des bouts de phrases :_

Le Docteur : Oooh. _– un silence –_ Aaah. _– un silence –_ Ouh, tant de secrets _… - un silence –_ Sérieusement ? T'as décapité chaque poupée Barbie qu'on osait t'offrir jusqu'à ce que ta maman interdise formellement quiconque ne serait-ce que de t'en montrer ?! _– un silence –_ Beaucoup d'inventivité, de la curiosité, tu es forcément une serdaigle ! Cependant, tu préfères Poufsouffle : serait-ce un moyen de cacher cette part sombre qui grouille au fond de toi ? _– un silence –_ Amusant, tu ne veux pas qu'on t'appelle « mon ange » mais plutôt « mon bel ange déchu » _\- un silence –_ Tant d'obscurité… Je ne peux plus regarder ça ! Non, arrêtez. STOP ! Je suis un docteur gothico/émo/bizarro, certes, mais je ne peux pas supporter. Trop d'horreur dans ce cerveau, je ne suis pas préparé. Plus froide qu'un cyberman, plus déterminée qu'un dalek, plus psychopathe qu'un ange pleureur… Qui es-tu donc, Paloma Swan ?

 _Paloma regarde avec horreur/plaisir (personne ne le saura jamais) son Docteur alternatif devenir peu à peu fou face aux images qui afflux dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse plus rien contrôler. (Et on n'a même pas commencé le récit… Ça promet !)_

Paloma Swan : Si je ne me dépêche pas, il va mourir ! Je l'ai imaginé plus sombre, plus froid et plus cynique avec une touche de défaitisme mais rien ne pouvait le préparer à l'horreur froide de mes pensées. Il faut que j'arrive à couper cette connexion avant que son cerveau n'implose face à cette atrocité morbide.

 _On pourrait s'attendre à un coup de maître, une idée lumineuse mélangeant habilement la science et la folie… Mais non. En écrivant une simple phrase sur son clavier, Paloma libère l'esprit maltraité de son Docteur :_

Un écran montre cette phrase aux spectateurs : Il halète difficilement avant de se calmer. Son regard a changé et il fixe Paloma avec une crainte non-dissimulée.

Paloma Swan _– d'un air menaçant -_ : Ce que tu as vu reste entre nous !

Le Docteur _– la voix encore tremblante -_ : Seulement à une condition. Tu ne diras jamais à personne que j'ai peur des paillettes.

Paloma Swan : On oublie tout ça. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé.

Le Docteur : Cet interlude bizarroïde… C'était une très mauvaise idée, tu en as conscience ?

Paloma Swan : Je vais l'effacer. On va revenir au plan initial : un petit discours rapide, fade et quasiment inutile qui risque d'ennuyer le lecteur mais qui ne le rendra pas complètement cinglé.

Le Docteur : C'est mieux.

 _Paloma commence à écrire et le Docteur s'assit le plus loin possible (il a encore un peu – mais juste un peu - peur) afin de pouvoir jouer avec son tournevis définitivement mort._

Paloma Swan : J'ai terminé. Ecoute un peu et dis-moi ce que tu en pense.

 _Le Docteur se lève, les deux acteurs se tiennent face à face._

Paloma Swan _– lis son texte d'une voix neutre et sans émotion -_ : Bienvenue cher lecteur. Si tu es arrivé jusqu'ici, c'est que tu es un fan de l'univers déjanté de Doctor Who. Si toi aussi tu penses que cette série est un grand mélange de choses incroyables se déroulant en même temps, le tout dans une explosion de créativité alors ne pars pas, tu es au bon endroit. Mon idée est simple, notre docteur bien-aimé rencontrera les personnages d'autres univers tout aussi intemporels/cultes/complexes. Pour rendre le voyage fluide, chacun de ces univers seront brièvement présentés dans des interludes bizarroïdes afin que tu ne sois jamais perdu même si tu ne connais pas forcément tous les mondes. Ainsi, j'espère te surprendre avec mes choix et peut-être même t'éveiller à des livres/mangas/séries TV que tu ne connais pas. Je t'invite à faire tes propres propositions dans les commentaires afin que tu puisses retrouver tes héros préférés dans des aventures inédites dans les étoiles. Si j'ai réussis à piquer ta curiosité alors je te souhaite un bon voyage dans ma fanfiction crossover d'un genre nouveau. Bonne lecture !

 _Un silence solennel suit cette première lecture._

Le Docteur : C'est fade.

Paloma Swan : Ça a l'avantage d'être normal.

Le Docteur : De toutes les manières, il ne s'est jamais rien passé ici et tout ce qu'on a vécu doit être oublié dès qu'on fermera ce rideau. Alors je suppose qu'il ne te reste plus qu'à poster ça.

Paloma Swan _– dans un soupire -_ : Hé oui.

Le Docteur : C'est le moment où on se dit « au revoir » ?

Paloma Swan _– les yeux humides -_ : Je pense que c'est la fin… N'oublie pas que je serai derrière chacune de tes actions et que j'écrirai tes dialogues. Quand tu t'en prendras plein la gueule, ça sera moi.

Le Docteur _– incrédule -_ : Tu pleures ?

Paloma Swan _– renifle -_ : Pas du tout, c'est juste une poussière dans l'œil.

Les deux acteurs se regardent sans oser parler.

Paloma Swan : T'es juste un alien égocentrique, je ne pourrai jamais m'attacher à toi.

Le Docteur : Et toi, tu n'es qu'une auteur psychiatriquement folle.

Paloma Swan : Bon, bah. Adieu ?

Le Docteur : Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : benzaï ! Tiens, ça sonne bien. Je devrai le garder, tu ne penses pas ? Benzaï ! _– joyeux –_ Benzaï. _– triste –_ Benzaï. _– colérique –_ Benzaï.

Paloma Swan : _\- à part -_ Il n'a toujours pas compris le principe… _\- tout haut -_ C'est écrit dans le scénario, tu sais ?

 _Le Docteur s'éloigne en continuant d'explorer diverses émotions sur sa nouvelle expression favorite. Il rentre dans son Tardis et ferme la porte. Paloma se retrouve seule sur scène et s'apprête à conclure._

* * *

Scène 3 :

 _Un acteur rentre en scène, côté Jardin. Il est vêtu d'une large robe noire et un capuchon cache son visage, on le distingue à peine. Impossible de deviner sa taille ou sa corpulence et encore moins son âge. Il est tout le monde et personne à la fois. Tout ce qu'on sait à son propos, c'est qu'il n'est pas un chat ou alors ç'en est un particulièrement humanoïde ce qui annoncerait la fin du monde. Mais ce n'est pas encore le propos, donc c'est juste un humain comme tant d'autres._

Le lecteur : Bah c'était pas mal, en fait. Bizarre mais amusant. Faut voir ce que ça peut donner par la suite. J'attends avec impatience le prochain chapitre ! J'ai pleins d'autres fanfictions à lire et à commenter donc je vais vous laisser. A très bientôt.

 _Il traverse la scène et s'en va côté Cour._

* * *

Scène 4 :

 _La porte du Tardis s'ouvre et le Docteur en sort tout guilleret._

Le Docteur : Avant d'effacer cet interlude, regarde un peu ce tout nouveau tournevis : un manche noir orné de runes antiques, diverses veinures entourent le corps évoquant des serpents et il a l'air entièrement fait d'écailles. Ce n'est pas le mieux puisque l'extrémité est sculptée en forme de crâne et quand j'active le mécanisme, ses deux orbites s'allument en jaune. Il est splendide, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Paloma ne répond pas, elle regarde avec attention le côté Cour où le lecteur s'est échappé._

Le Docteur : Un problème ?

Paloma Swan : Enorme.

Le Docteur : A ce point ?

Paloma Swan : Oh oui, tu n'as pas idée…

Le Docteur : Je suppose qu'en tant que Docteur, je dois être compatissant et ne pas me montrer égoïste ? Pourtant, j'ai une irrésistible envie de t'abandonner à ton sort et m'échapper à la Préhistoire avec mon Tardis. Après tout, ce monde n'est que pourriture et je n'y peux rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Paloma Swan : C'est ton côté franchement pessimiste, je trouvais que ce trait de caractère irait bien avec ton look gothico/émo/bizarro mais je ne m'attendais pas à le subir.

Le Docteur : C'est toi qui as imaginé ce manteau splendide, ces bijoux satanistes et ce beau visage si sombre et déprimé. Je ne peux que te remercier pour ce magnifique tournevis sonique qui me donne la classe infinie. Alors dans ces conditions, je peux sans doute écouter tes plaintes… Saches juste que je ne suis pas un psychologue _– à part –_ je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec le nez sanguinolent et deux doigts en moins.

Paloma Swan : Un témoin a assisté à cette scène et il s'est échappé avant que je n'ai pu envisager de le torturer pour qu'il n'en parle à personne.

Le Docteur _\- d'une voix étranglée -_ : QUOI ?! Tu veux dire qu'il sait que j'ai peur des paillettes ?

Paloma Swan _– hoche la tête -_ : Et que je suis potentiellement psychopathe.

Le Docteur : C'est ce que je disais, ce monde est fatalement pourri et on ne peut rien y changer. Regarde-moi : je viens d'exterminer ma race pour l'empêcher de s'autodétruire et ma propre folie m'a réincarné en Docteur sombre, déprimé et gothico-émo-bizarro. Quant à toi, ton esprit est pire que le Vortex du Temps lui-même, on ne peut le regarder fixement sans que notre esprit se consume peu à peu.

Paloma Swan : Ce n'est pas le pire…

Le Docteur : Cette vie dénuée de sens ne peut m'apporter que désespoir, pourquoi m'as-tu imaginé si fatalement blasé ?

Paloma Swan : J'ai bien réfléchi et cet interlude me plaît, je vais le rendre accessible au monde entier par le biais d'Internet.

Le Docteur _– en hurlant -_ : QUOI ?! Mais… Non, c'est impossible. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Ils vont savoir que j'ai peur des paillettes.

Paloma Swan _– amusée -_ : Ils ne te prendront plus jamais au sérieux, je confirme. Tu as un Tardis qui voyage dans le temps et dans l'espace, un tournevis sonique qui peut ouvrir n'importe quelle porte qui n'est pas en bois _– à part –_ en évitant les sèche-cheveux _– tout haut –_ et le premier Docteur avec un look gothico-émo-bizarro… Tu es le dernier Seigneur du Temps et pourtant, du haut de tes 862 ans, tu as une peur presque phobique des paillettes. Ça promet d'être amusant, n'es-tu pas d'accord ?

Le Docteur : J'ai un nouveau tournevis…

Paloma Swan : Et tu comptes l'utiliser pour perturber le disque-dur de cet ordinateur afin d'effacer les quatorze jeunes versions de ce texte, je suis déjà au courant.

Le Docteur : Comment est-ce possible, ne suis-je pas censé être supérieurement intelligent ? Personne ne peut deviner mes plans ! C'est de la logique Seigneur du Temps.

Paloma Swan : Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui écrit ce scénario donc j'accède sans difficulté à la moindre de tes pensées. Sans compter que je peux contrôler tes gestes. Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi, je suis désolée de te dire que cet interlude bizarroïde introduira la fanfiction dont tu seras le héro. Tu ne peux rien faire contre ça, c'est écrit d'avance.

Le Docteur _– soupire -_ : Alors il est temps pour moi de commencer mes aventures ?

Paloma Swan : J'en ai bien peur…

 _Le Docteur s'avance au centre de la scène et se redresse théâtralement tandis que Paloma s'assoit sur sa chaise et recommence à taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur._

Le Docteur : Là où un enfant pleurera, j'irai et j'effacerai ses larmes afin qu'il rigole à jamais.

 _La lumière s'éteint peu à peu et le rideau se ferme._

* * *

 **Fin de l'acte I**


	2. Prologue : La Chute de Gallifrey

**Réponse aux reviews :** Cette fanfiction est juste un espace de loisir créatif, elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter mon PC.

 **Luinwe Luthien :** Je ne le répèterai jamais assez mais sérieusement, cette blague ! Merci à toi pour ton soutien depuis mes débuts ici. Une question ? Un doute ? Besoin d'un avis ? Appelez Luinwe Luthien, 24h/24 7j/7 conseillère personnelle de Paloma Swan et correctrice chevronnée. On fait un super duo et je serai complètement perdue sans toi. Comment est-ce que faisais avant ? Tu sais, c'est comme les gens qui n'avaient pas de téléphone portable et qui vivais très bien sans jusqu'au jour où ils en ont eu et qu'ils ne peuvent plus s'en passer. Voilà, j'avais besoin de te le dire alors maintenant, tout le monde va le savoir. Comme dirait Dumbledore : « Ce qu'il s'est passé entre Quirell et toi est un secret absolu alors naturellement, toute l'école est au courant »

 **Lilipdlgb69 :** OMG ! J'adore ta review et elle s'incorpore très bien dans le style général de ce premier interlude bizarroïde. C'est complètement décalé et très gentil en même temps sans que j'arrive à saisir le sens des compliments. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'humour au quotidien mais c'est presque nouveau pour moi dans l'écriture, je m'en sors pas si mal alors je vais persévérer. Quant à ma santé mentale, je croyais qu'il n'y avait aucun doute possible quand on voit Harry se faire soigneusement démonter la gueule à coup de ceinture par son oncle psychopathe mais au cas où certains avaient encore de l'espoir, j'ai la fierté de vous annoncer que mon cas est définivement incurable. J'ai hâte d'avoir d'autres reviews de ta part parce que c'est extraordinaire de lire ça.

 **Wayllander :** On s'est rencontré sur une fanfiction, il y a fort fort longtemps. Mon style a énormément évolué depuis (et moi aussi d'ailleurs) et je voulais absolument que tu lises ça parce que c'est rare d'arriver à un tel niveau d'absurdité. Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'avoir réussis à te coincer aussi habilement pour te faire lire une fanfiction de mes vingt ans (ça fait presque quatre ans depuis la première) et j'espère sincèrement que tu auras la curiosité de lire la suite auquel cas je te salue (coucou !). Je n'ai pas envie de te forcer non plus donc je vais seulement te servir de newletter pour t'informer des dates de publications. Envois-moi un texto pour me dire ce que tu en pense…

 **Petit mot introductif :** On retrouve un style plus commun et moins déjanté. Les chapitres sont courts et correspondent chacun à une « scène » d'un épisode. Ici, je vous présente l'introduction du 1er épisode de la saison 1 avec un générique sur-mesure. L'idée de ce générique a été inspirée par une fanfiction de Qwimalwyn : Idées noires de Gallifrey que je vous conseille vivement.

* * *

 **Prologue : La chute de Gallifrey**

Gallifrey a brûlé. Des tas de cendres glacées sur toute la planète et dans toute son histoire. En réalité, elle n'a jamais vraiment existé et les Seigneurs du Temps sont tous morts emportant avec eux leurs ennemis éternels. Toujours et à jamais, partout et tout le temps.

« Ils me hanteront jusqu'à la fin, chaque visage gravé dans ma mémoire pour le restant de mes jours. Comment pourrais-je vivre après ça ? COMMENT ?! »

Le Docteur avait terriblement peur. Ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas bien mais c'était la chose la plus juste à faire, une antithèse philosophiquement dure à vivre. Il avait détruit les siens, exterminé sa propre race pour faire cesser une guerre épouvantable. Tout s'était déroulé exactement comme prévu, il n'avait simplement pas imaginé survivre à sa propre fin.

« Non, non, non… Je ne veux pas me régénérer. J'ai combattu et j'ai tant souffert, n'ai-je pas le droit au repos ? Je refuse, je ne peux pas m'infliger ça… Une nouvelle vie après tant de morts, c'est inconcevable. »

Comme souvent, son fidèle Tardis s'était chargé de sauver ce que le Seigneur du Temps voulait à présent détruire : lui-même. Il l'avait éloigné des flammes gelées qui pétrifiaient Gallifrey et s'était enfui dans le Vortex du Temps.

« Ça commence… Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en sors, toujours ? Y a-t-il une sorte de règle cachée dans cet univers : le Docteur doit survivre. C'est épuisant et je suis si vieux… »

L'énergie régénératrice vibrait dans tout l'intérieur du Tardis, un fourmillement d'or qui dansait et volait. C'était comme un feu de cheminée : puissant, complexe et magnifique.

« J'ai terriblement peur. Cette solitude va ronger mon âme et je vais probablement devenir fou. Comment pourrais-je regarder un autre être vivant dans les yeux après ça et ne pas entendre tous ces hurlements d'agonie ? Ma maison a brûlé et je suis tout seul… »

Le Docteur s'arqua douloureusement tandis qu'il luttait contre cette régénération dont il ne voulait pas. Tout autour de lui, le Tardis explosait joyeusement dans un feu d'artifice de joie : il venait de sauver son Docteur, le moment idéal pour faire la fête. Enfin, de son point de vue puisqu'en réalité, la situation était hautement tragique et fatalement triste.

« Je… Ne… Veux pas… Oublier ! »

Ce furent ces dernières paroles.

Un hurlement. Une explosion d'énergie. Un énorme bruit.

Au même moment, le Tardis se stabilisa sur la fréquence qu'il connaissait le mieux : Londres, 1989. Trop peu de contrôle pour atterrir proprement, il y eu un ébranlement et le plafond en métal se détacha brusquement tandis que le stabilisateur s'enflammait.

Le timbre de sa voix était grave mais son ton léger, comme un gamin pris au piège dans un corps d'adulte. Ses mouvements étaient rapides, vifs et agiles. Ses yeux souffraient en silence d'une douleur déjà oubliée.

« Oups. Je crois qu'on a déchiré la structure de l'univers… Encore ! »

Et la toute jeune réincarnation du Docteur éclata d'un rire à la fois cynique et sincère tandis que le Tardis explosait tout autour de lui.

* * *

 **Générique du début :**

L'énergie régénératrice envahi l'écran dans un tourbillon doré au milieu duquel se forme un Tardis enflammé. Celui-ci s'engouffre dans le Vortex du Temps qui oscille entre un jaune-orangé doux et un bleu-vert agressif.

 _Le Docteur, de la série télévisée Doctor Who réalisée par Sydney et Donald Wilson._

 _Harry Potter, de la saga littéraire Harry Potter écrit par J. K. Rowling._

Un éclair de lumière blanche se forme dans un bruit d'orage et avale le Tardis. Il grandit jusqu'à englober tout l'écran. La caméra se fixe sur une chouette des neiges harfang qui nous conduit jusqu'à un immense château. Le Tardis réapparaît et file droit vers un nuage très sombre dans lequel apparaît le nom de l'épisode 1 de la saison 1 :

 _Le Docteur à Privet Drive._

 _Une fanfiction imaginée, écrite et publiée par Paloma Swan._


	3. Interlude bizarroïde 2 : Harry Potter

**Réponse aux reviews :** Je ne me fixe aucune règle, j'écris seulement pour mon plaisir et je me fiche des critiques négatives : yeah, freedom !

 **Liliplgb69 :** J'aime énormément écrire du comique, ça me déride totalement. J'ai quand même du mal à tenir la distance alors je réserve le n'importe nawak aux interludes bizarroïdes (il y en aura un certain nombre, c'est prévu) et on retrouve mon bon vieux style dans l'histoire. Ça commence donc dans la mélancolie, rien d'anormal. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Sexy notamment l'épisode où elle est humaine, le gros problème dans la traduction française c'est que le Tardis est masculin ce qui casse complètement l'esprit d'origine. Du coup, je garde le rapport légèrement tordu Docteur/Tardis mais j'ai dû retirer tout l'aspect sensuel (en général, les slash plaisent sur ce site mais j'ai du mal à imaginer le Docteur gai). Je suis sûre qu'il y a une loi intergalactique qui empêche le Docteur de mourir, c'était une sorte de petit clin d'œil à toutes les fois où il aurait dû mourir mais où il n'est pas mort (sans compter que scénaristiquement ça n'aurait aucun sens). Doctor Who, c'est vraiment le fandom idéal pour écrire un énorme crossover. Je vais mélanger un peu tout ce qui existe, j'ai un certain talent pour rendre crédible des situations qui ne s'y prêtent absolument pas (je pense notamment à Derrière la Porte du Placard qui commence à peu près normalement, si peu, et qui part rapidement en cacahuète grillée). Pour le moment, je me suis fixée quelques règles pour choisir mes héros crossover : de préférence des londoniens ou anglais, d'une intelligence supérieure ou avec un pouvoir spécial, particulièrement malheureux et éprouvant un besoin de s'échapper. Je vais tenir compte de tes propositions (et de celles de ma bêta chérie) alors ça risque de tourner au vinaigre aigre douce.

 **Luinwe Luthien :** Faut dire que tu n'en rate pas une, je commence à te connaître. Ça m'apporte autant de travailler avec toi, c'est super stimulant et j'adore notre duo de choc ! Heureusement que tu as osé me proposer ce partenariat parce que, personnellement, je ne pensais pas que mes écrits méritaient l'attention d'une bêta. Sans compter qu'on m'a fait la même offre au même moment et que ça n'aurait pas été pareil sans toi. Voilà la suite que tu attendais tant, un interlude bizarroïde avec un clin d'œil spécial pour toi (les kleenex, on en avait parlé et je l'ai réutilisé). Accroche-toi bien, il est solide celui-là. Je n'ai pas envie de te ramasser à la p'tite cuillère après alors pitié, éloigne ton cerveau de ton crâne !

 **Petit mot introductif :** Voilà le deuxième interlude bizarroïde qui sert à introduire un personnage nouveau et le premier crossover. Au menu : du nawak, des patates et une ponette rose qui sautille. Moi qui pensais ne pas pouvoir faire pire que le premier, je me sous-estimais largement… Vous êtes prévenu, bande de fou !

* * *

 **Interlude bizarroïde 2 : Harry Potter**

* * *

Acte II : Là encore, vous pouvez vous amuser à reproduire cette scène chez vous. Cependant, un seul macaque dressé ne vous suffira plus : nos budgets augmentent drastiquement et nous avons beaucoup plus d'acteurs. Pour pallier à cette difficulté technique, je vous invite à faire le tour des hôpitaux psychiatriques et à organiser des évasions massives. Si vous n'êtes pas inspiré, je vous conseille de lire ma première fanfiction dans le fandom Harry Potter nommée Derrière la Porte du Placard (attention : cet interlude est bourré de placement de mes propres produits, je peux vous le dire maintenant que vous avez déjà lu le premier). Par mesure de sécurité, infligez-leur une séance d'électrochocs afin de réduire au mieux leur souffrance. Apprenez l'anglais et payez-vous un voyage en Angleterre pour aller chercher David Tennant (probablement quelque part sur le tournage de Broadchurch). Bravo, vous avez réussi à survivre à mon premier Interlude bizarroïde. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, celui-ci est parfaitement normal… MOUHAHA, règle numéro 1 : le Docteur ment. Règle numéro 2 : Paloma Swan est pire que le Docteur. Règle numéro 3 : fuyez. Bonne chance… Oups, je veux dire : Bonne lecture !

Paloma Swan – Physique : jeune fille de vingt ans, blonde aux yeux bleus. Ses lèvres sont régulièrement mordillées (et par conséquent parfois en sang). Costume : toujours intraduisible, désolée.

Harry Potter – Physique : enfant, petit et maigre. Ses cheveux sont noirs comme le jais et ses yeux sont verts comme l'émeraude. Il a une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Costume : Une chemise à carreaux trop grande pour lui ouverte sur un T-shirt gris délavé, un jean rapiécé et des chaussures usées. Il a des lunettes rondes.

Le Docteur – Physique : Toujours aussi grand et maigre avec des mèches rouges et une coiffure improbable semblant venir d'un autre temps (ça tombe bien, c'est un voyageur dans le temps). Costume : gothico-émo-bizarro, référez-vous à l'Acte I ou improvisez avec des poupées barbies et des paillettes (il adore ça).

Severus Rogue – Physique : Désolée mesdemoiselles, Severus n'est pas une gravure de mode contrairement à vos rêves les plus fous. Je ne suis pas cruelle (remarque du Docteur censurée) donc je ne briserai pas vos rêves en le décrivant. Costume : Prenez des chiffons, ça fera l'affaire ou alors lisez ma fanfiction Derrière la Porte du Placard (Placement de produit).

David Tennant – Physique : David Tennant. Costume : Dixième docteur. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, consultez votre Google Image et réservez une semaine entière afin de visionner les meilleurs épisodes de Doctor Who avec le meilleur Docteur que toute cette série n'ai jamais connu. Pensez à vous équiper d'une dizaine de Kleenex afin de faire face à sa mort (je suis sponsorisée par cette marque et ils m'ont autorisé à écrire quelque chose de drôle sous réserve de citer trois fois la franchise dans cette fanfiction).

* * *

Scène 1 :

 _Le rideau s'ouvre sur le même décor : le bureau, la chaise et l'ordinateur. Au fond de la scène, dans l'ombre : un escalier montant jusqu'au plafond et une porte de placard légèrement entrouverte. Paloma Swan est encore en train d'écrire sur l'ordinateur (elle n'arrête décidemment jamais)._

Paloma Swan : Je me demande ce que me réserve cet interlude bizarroïde. Le premier était très déroutant et j'en garderai un profond traumatisme. Que puis-je craindre de pire ?

* * *

Scène 2 :

 _Pendant qu'elle parle, la porte du placard s'ouvre entièrement et Harry en sort, craintif._

Harry Potter : Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais que faites-vous dans mon salon ?

Paloma Swan – _surexcitée_ \- : Harry Potter, j'ai toujours voulu te rencontrer ! C'est un si grand honneur. Oooh, le plus beau jour de ma vie qui se réalise enfin.

 _Elle se lève et au même moment, Harry se fige dans le temps. Paloma ne s'en rend pas compte tout de suite et tourne autour du garçon pour l'observer sous tous les angles. Un grand sourire illumine son visage._

Paloma Swan : C'est exactement comme ça que je t'imaginais, J. K. Rowling a fait un excellent travail de description. La fameuse cicatrice et les lunettes rondes, il manque juste ta baguette magique. Où l'as-tu rangé ?

 _Harry ne répond pas (toujours figé) et Paloma semble s'en rendre enfin compte. Elle retourne sur sa chaise._

Paloma Swan : Il faudrait régler ce petit problème… Ce n'est vraiment pas pratique d'être obligée d'écrire pour te parler.

Harry Potter : Excusez-moi mais je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes.

Paloma Swan : Ta plus grande fan, enfin je suppose. Ma vie n'aurait probablement aucun sens si je ne t'avais pas rencontré. J'avais six ans et je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier : l'immense salle de cinéma, accompagnée par ma mamie à l'avant-première et les cadeaux à la fin. Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie, le Quidditch et la Pierre Philosophale. Un des moments les plus intenses de ma vie, j'en ai encore la larme à l'œil.

* * *

Scène 3 :

 _Alors que Paloma est sur le point de faire une syncope de bonheur, le Docteur sort du placard en trébuchant._

Le Docteur : C'est la dernière fois que je fais un créneau aussi serré, j'ai failli démolir la structure de cette maison !

 _Il s'arrête en plein milieu de la scène, face à Paloma._

Le Docteur : Toi ?

Paloma Swan : Toi ?

Le Docteur : Toi !

Paloma Swan : Toi !

Le Docteur : Toi ?!

Paloma Swan : Toi ?!

Le Docteur : TOI !

Paloma Swan : TOI !

 _Ils semblent sur le point de se jeter l'un sur l'autre, pour s'étriper ou s'embrasser, on ne le saura probablement jamais. Harry s'interpose juste avant que cette fanfiction ne tourne au drame (ou au porno, mais ça revient au même)._

Harry Potter : Arrêtez ! Je vous en prie, ne vous frappez pas. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ni comment vous êtes entré dans mon placard mais évitons de faire trop de bruit ou mon oncle va se mettre en colère.

Le Docteur : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose minuscule qui parle ? C'est certainement une erreur génétique, ce monde est vraiment désespérant.

Paloma Swan : C'est un enfant.

Le Docteur : Non ! – _Paloma hoche la tête_ \- Si ? - _Paloma hoche la tête_ \- Vraiment ? - _Paloma hoche la tête_ \- C'est ça, un enfant ? - _Paloma hoche la tête_ \- J'imaginais ça plus… Tu vois ? Moins… Ne m'oblige pas, bon d'accord. Moins moche !

Paloma Swan : Chut, taisez-vous tous les deux. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, une chose si évidente que je ne la remarque pas… Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ?

 _Paloma se lève, Harry et le Docteur se figent instantanément. Elle fait les cents pas, les sourcils froncés. Elle s'arrête à côté du placard et le fixe pendant une minute avant d'écarquiller les yeux._

Paloma Swan : Bon sang mais oui : le placard ! Le jour où Harry reçoit la première lettre de l'école de sorcellerie, son oncle lui offre la seconde chambre de Dudley. Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'a pas encore reçu sa première lettre. Oh merde ! Je crois que j'ai spoilé Harry Potter.

 _Pendant qu'elle parle, Harry et le Docteur reprennent conscience et commencent à discuter l'un avec l'autre. Elle ne les voit pas, bien trop occupée à réfléchir à la suite du récit._

Paloma Swan : Bon, ce n'est pas dramatique. Je ne viens que de perturber le récit original mais j'ai encore une certaine maîtrise sur ma fanfiction, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours. Il faut absolument que je trouve un habile moyen de renvoyer le Docteur dans son Tardis : il ne doit pas parler à Harry avant le chapitre où ils doivent se rencontrer officiellement, ça n'aurait plus aucun sens.

 _Elle frappe dans ses mains, fière d'elle-même et se retourne pour faire face à la situation… Qui lui a échappé sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive !_

Paloma Swan : Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire, vous deux ?

Le Docteur : On discute simplement comme deux êtres civilisés. Ça ne risque pas de t'arriver dans ta vie alors observe bien ce phénomène étrange…

Paloma Swan : Non ! Pourquoi faut-il que ça tourne toujours en ma défaveur ? Quelle est cette divinité supérieure qui fait de ma vie un enfer ?

* * *

Scène 4 :

 _Severus Rogue arrive en scène côté Jardin._

Severus Rogue : Je viens de traverser tes fichiers, tout est tellement bien organisé que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de mal à te retrouver. Sais-tu qui je suis ?

Paloma Swan : Je commence à avoir mal à la tête… Qui que tu sois, fais vite.

Severus Rogue : Je viens du dossier « 2015 » où est rangé le sous-dossier « Projets » où est rangé le sous-sous-dossier « Ecriture » où est rangé le sous-sous-sous dossier « Fanfictions » où est rangé le sous-sous-sous-sous dossier « Harry Potter » où est rangé le sous-sous-sous-sous-sous dossier « Projets en cours » où est rangé le sous-sous-sous-sous-sous-sous dossier « Textes » où est rangé mon fichier d'origine : Derrière la Porte du Placard (Placement de produit).

Paloma Swan : Aïe, ma tête…

Le Docteur : Qui que vous soyez, je vous adore !

Severus Rogue : Ah oui ?

Le Docteur : Vous avez réussi à filer la migraine à Paloma ! Yeah, mon premier meilleur pote.

 _Les deux hommes se tapent dans la main comme de vieux complices et improvisent une danse qui dévoile malgré elle leurs talents de danseurs. Est-ce de l'ironie ? Nous ne le serons jamais…_

Severus Rogue : Si j'ai fait tout ce chemin, c'est pour livrer un message de la plus haute importance. Paloma Swan, tu m'as posé une question et je vais y répondre.

Paloma Swan – _d'une voix robotique_ \- : De quoi qu'il parle ? Moi plus réussir à parler. Fonction cérébrales désactivées… Explosion imminente.

Severus Rogue : Tu m'as demandé quelle était cette divinité supérieure qui fait de ta vie un enfer, ceci a créé un passage entre mon monde d'origine et celui-ci puisque je me pose moi-même régulièrement cette question. C'est toi-même et sois maudite à jamais, tu es devenu le personnage de tes propres récits alors tu vas souffrir autant que nous. Bienvenue à l'enfer des personnages de fanfictions, il y a pire comme situation mais ce n'est pas forcément un mieux pour autant.

 _Son message étant délivré, Severus repart côté Cour._

* * *

Scène 5 :

Paloma Swan : Je récupère mes fonctions cérébrales vitales, tout va bien. Patate ! Licorne ! Miam-miam ! Ça y est, je suis pleinement moi-même et je peux faire face à l'énorme pétrin dans lequel je me suis moi-même fourrée.

Le Docteur : Je suis un spécialiste à ton service, pour ce qui est de s'extraire d'un pétrin causé par moi-même j'ai déjà tout vu. De quoi as-tu besoin ? Rayon hyper-sonique, manipulateur de vortex, baballe en caoutchouc… J'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

Paloma Swan : Génial, il coopère. Ça va être beaucoup plus facile que je ne l'avais craint. Docteur, tu dois partir immédiatement et ne pas t'approcher de cet enfant. C'est une question de vie ou de mort, enfin au moins pour le futur de ma fanfiction.

Le Docteur : D'accord, je te laisse.

Paloma Swan : - _à part_ \- C'était beaucoup trop facile, je crains le pire…

 _Il s'en va dans le placard et on entend en fond sonore le bruit caractéristique du Tardis qui s'engouffre dans le Vortex du Temps._

* * *

Scène 6 :

Harry Potter : Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que vous faites dans mon salon.

Paloma Swan : Apparemment, la chambre où j'écris toutes mes fanfictions a une connexion directe avec ton salon alors j'en profite. Je te rencontre, qui n'a jamais eu envie de rendre visite au célèbre Harry Potter ?

Harry Potter : Je ne suis pas célèbre, je suis juste moi.

Paloma Swan : N'as-tu jamais fait de choses bizarres, lorsque tu étais triste ou que tu te sentais en colère ? – _à part_ – J'ai toujours rêvé faire ça.

 _Harry fronce les sourcils et semble réaliser quelque chose._

Paloma Swan : Tu es un sorcier, Harry. Le plus puissant de toute l'Angleterre et tu iras dans la meilleure école de sorcellerie au monde, Poudlard. Bon, après ça va tourner un peu à la catastrophe : tu seras poursuivi par le plus grand psychopathe de l'univers, tu vas atrocement souffrir et tous tes proches mourront pour te sauver. Mais bon, c'est le prix à payer pour devenir un héros. Tu alimenteras le récit de nombreux auteurs amateurs dont je fais partie et ils écriront tous des histoires sur toi pour te torturer éternellement. Alors profite de ta jeunesse, petit gars.

Harry Potter : Est-ce que c'est censé me rassurer ?

Paloma Swan : J'en sais rien, je ne suis pas le Docteur ! Je n'ai jamais su consoler les enfants perdus, ils m'énervent. C'est le seul conseil qu'on ne m'a jamais donné durant toute ma vie : « profite de ta jeunesse » comme si je risquais de mourir en vieillissant, c'est ridicule. Tout le monde sait que les écrivains vivent éternellement.

Harry Potter : Je ne veux pas souffrir…

Paloma Swan : Alors adresse-toi au Service de Réclamation des Personnages Maltraités. Je te déconseille ma file d'attente, tu devras patienter un bon demi-siècle tellement la foule est dense. Celle de ta créatrice d'origine est encore plus fournie que la mienne, j'en ai peur. Je n'ai que vingt ans, j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre à l'école des psychopathes, c'est une formation à vie.

Harry Potter : Et si j'arrive à faire entendre ma plainte, je ne souffrirai plus jamais ?

Paloma Swan : Ha ha ! Quel con. Absolument pas, c'est un fake. Ça sert juste à donner un faux espoir à toutes ces âmes torturées. Ce dont tu as vraiment besoin, c'est d'un Docteur.

Harry Potter : Il peut me sauver ?

Paloma Swan : Bah… C'est à double-tranchant. Il ne vient que si on a besoin de lui mais on n'a besoin de lui que si la situation est désespérée. Par cette unique définition, il est à lui seul porteur d'espoir et de malheur. C'est le Docteur, quoi !

Harry Potter : Docteur, à l'aide. A l'aide, j'ai besoin de vous. Docteur, j'ai peur. Sauvez-moi.

 _En fond sonore, on entend le bruit caractéristique du Tardis et Paloma Swan se met à chanter une comptine d'enfant à tue-tête pour le couvrir._

Paloma Swan – _à part_ \- : Argh, il est doué. Il est en train de se sauver lui-même, je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça. J'ai tant de projets diaboliques, il a toujours été mon punching-ball préféré !

Harry Potter – _d'une voix soulagée_ \- : C'est lui ! Il a entendu ma prière et il est venu pour moi.

* * *

Scène 7 :

 _La porte du placard s'ouvre et David Tennant traverse la scène en courant comme si sa vie en dépendait (sans doute est-ce le cas)._

Paloma Swan : Ah, merde ! Ça se corse…

Harry Potter : Mais… Ce n'est pas le Docteur !

David Tennant : Si, je suis le Docteur. Le seul et unique, enfin le dixième mais c'est compliqué.

Paloma Swan : - à part – Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi à le glisser dans ma fanfiction. Harry Potter et le Docteur dans la même pièce, il ne manque plus qu'un poney pour que je sois comblée.

* * *

 _Une ponette rose traverse la scène en sautillant sans que personne ne la voie, c'est Pinkie Pie tout est normal._

* * *

Harry Potter : Docteur, j'ai besoin d'aide.

Paloma Swan : Ce n'est pas le vrai Docteur, est-ce qu'il ressemble au vrai Docteur ? En fait, c'est un imposteur qui veut t'enlever pour te torturer.

David Tennant : Mais pas du tout, enfin. Je suis le Docteur !

Paloma Swan : Harry, ce que je vais te dire là maintenant est très important. Tu dois me faire confiance, je suis Paloma Swan. Trust-me, I'm Paloma Swan. – _à part_ – Cette réplique est tellement plus classe en anglais.

* * *

Scène 8 :

 _La porte du placard s'ouvre une dernière fois (mais que se passe-t-il donc Derrière la Porte du Placard, placement de produit) et le Docteur marche sur scène tel Napoléon sur un champ de bataille._

Paloma Swan : Ah bah ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Arrête de faire l'idiot, j'ai failli perdre Harry avant votre première rencontre, le futur aurait été réécrit et mon scénario fichu en l'air. Ça fait des semaines que j'y travaille alors tu n'as pas intérêt à me décevoir.

David Tennant : Qui est cet énergumène ?

Le Docteur : Je suis un toi alternatif imaginé par Paloma Swan. Avoue que j'ai plus la classe.

 _Il sort son tournevis sonique, David Tennant de même et ils comparent leurs jouets alors que Paloma Swan perd définitivement toute lueur de lucidité et qu'Harry songe de plus en plus à fuir._

David Tennant : On compense à ce que je vois.

Le Docteur : T'es juste jaloux !

David Tennant : Pas du tout, qui voudrait avoir ta tête de dépressif agonisant ?

Le Docteur : Ce n'est pas pour te contredire mais toi-aussi tu as une tête de dépressif agonisant.

David Tennant : Je le sais, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être grossier.

Paloma Swan : STOP ! Les mecs, s'il-vous plaît. La situation est suffisamment compliquée comme ça alors n'en rajoutez pas. David Tennant, je vous ai toujours admiré et je suis sincèrement désolée de devoir vous évacuer mais vous n'avez pas votre place dans ma fanfiction. Docteur, on s'en tient au plan !

 _Au même moment, le Docteur pousse David Tennant hors du cadre et ils disparaissent ensemble côté Cour. Si vous voulez placer un moment érotique et gai, je vous suggère de le faire maintenant tandis que les deux hommes sont en dehors de la scène. Veuillez le faire en silence, il y a encore un enfant sur scène._

* * *

Scène 9 :

Paloma Swan : Harry, il faut que tu me fasses confiance maintenant. Qui est le vrai Docteur ? Le type sympa avec lequel tu as discuté ou l'autre que tu ne connais pas. Si tu devais choisir l'un d'entre eux, lequel serait-ce ?

Harry Potter : Il y a un piège puisque tu as dit que je souffrirai.

Paloma Swan – _à part_ \- : Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment pour devenir plus malin que moi !

Harry Potter : Quand on était à l'écart et qu'on discutait, il m'a dit une phrase que je n'ai pas comprise : je suis le seul. C'est un Seigneur du Temps et il est très malin… C'était un signal pour que je choisisse le bon chemin. C'est lui le vrai Docteur.

* * *

Scène 10 :

 _Le Docteur rentre en scène côté Cour, sa chevelure est encore plus paranormale que d'habitude et son manteau en cuir est déboutonné. Que s'est-il passé derrière le rideau ?_

Le Docteur – _d'une voix essoufflée_ \- : Bravo Harry, tu as gagné un voyage dans mon Tardis.

Harry Potter : Euh… Il est passé où l'autre ?

Le Docteur : Il est très occupé. Paloma, je te l'ai chauffé comme convenu.

Paloma Swan : Merci. C'est officiel, je prends des vacances définitives !

 _Elle s'en va côté Cour pour retrouver David Tennant sanglé à une chaise de torture… Sans un seul regard pour l'acteur, elle envoie un texto à Pooky : son seul et unique amour pour toujours et à jamais. (Hey ! What did you expect ?)_

* * *

Scène 11 :

Le Docteur : C'est à toi de conclure, Harry.

Harry Potter : Avant, j'avais peur, seul dans mon placard et je pleurais. Un jour, le Docteur est arrivé et il m'a emmené très loin dans les étoiles. Depuis, je suis heureux. Enfin, j'espère… Puisque ça ne s'est pas encore officiellement passé.

 _La lumière s'éteint peu à peu et le rideau se ferme._

* * *

 **Fin de l'acte II**


	4. Chapitre 1 : Tombé du ciel

**Réponse aux reviews :** Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peu de review et j'adore ça… C'est étrange, non ?

 **Liliplgb69 :** Je crois que j'ai inventé le LSD-lecture, je suis trop forte ! Parlons personnages. Apparemment, quand j'imagine un Harry avant Poudlard, il est mimi parce que je trouve qu'il ressemble étrangement à ma version Derrière la Porte du Placard et Tom l'ami Imaginaire, ça ne peut pas être trois coïncidences. Le Docteur Ten s'est invité de lui-même sans rien demander à personne, j'étais moi-même très surprise de sa venue et je me demandais ce que j'allais bien pouvoir foutre de lui ! Faut quand même préciser que je ne prévois rien à l'avance pour les interludes et que tout vient par instinct/envie/délire. Du coup, j'ai fait un petit clin d'œil à l'épisode spécial 50 ans quand Ten et Eleven comparent leur joujoux, c'est une bonne référence puisque les fans de Doctor Who et ceux qui le sont un peu moins ont vu cet épisode en priorité contrairement à tous les autres épisodes qui sont plus aléatoires. J'aime beaucoup les yaoi par principe même si je ne m'y risque pas trop par manque d'investissement sur les histoires romantiques et par soucis d'authenticité sur mes histoires d'aventure (je peux en glisser un de temps en temps, c'est d'ailleurs prévu mais j'évite de dépasser le ratio qu'on retrouve IRL pour ne pas tomber dans l'excès « tous les élèves de Poudlard son bisexuels »). Du coup, quand j'ai l'occasion d'en placer sans que ça puisse perturber le récit, je ne m'en prive pas ! Pour cet interlude, j'ai joué tout en subtilité pour que le lecteur s'imagine ou non une scène yaoi. Je vais profiter de l'immense liberté que m'offre ce format de fanfiction pour placer un maximum de yaoi, encouragée par le nombre minuscule de lecteur et le ratio yaoiste qui doit avoisiner les 100 %. Est-ce que je dois parler de Pinkie Pie pour insister sur le « j'écris ce qui vient et fuck la logique » ou ce n'est même plus la peine ?

 **Luinwe Luthien :** Qui pouvait imaginer que derrière les kleenex se cachait une fille capable de faire autant d'humour ? Je m'étonne moi-même… Snif, détruire une si belle réputation d'écricopathe ! Mais je n'en reste pas moins profiteuse : comme je passe plus de temps à créer la demande de mouchoir que toi l'offre, je propose 70 % / 30 % en ma faveur et je n'aime pas les cookies. Pour savoir ce que j'aime : faire une liste des habitudes alimentaires de mes personnages (par exemple : Harry et le chocolat ou Sev' et son café brûlant ou Dumbledore et ses bonbons au citr… Euh, non, finalement on oublie) Je préfère largement cet interlude au premier, j'ai réussis à faire encore plus de nawak probablement parce qu'il y a plus de personnages et donc forcément plus de confusion. Pinkie Pie, c'était juste parce qu'il me fallait absolument un poney sur scène (obligé, n'est-ce pas ? La prochaine fois, on passe à la licorne) ; Severus est venu pour placer deux ou trois Derrière la Porte du Placard de plus (c'était un défis personnel à relever) ; Ten euuuh, je sais pas comment ça s'est produit, j'ai dû oublier de prendre mes cachets (ou alors c'est lié aux six épisodes de Doctor Who que je visionnais par soir à l'époque) ; Paloma Swan c'est présence obligatoire pour les interludes (pauvre de moi) même si elle/je (petit problème d'identité) préférerai largement être ailleurs ; le Docteur est officiellement gay (ça va foutre la merde) ; Harry est trop choupi' comme d'habitude et il va clairement en baver (je suis une affreuse tortionnaire) : Mouhaha ! D'ailleurs, je suppose que tu vas te jeter sur ce chapitre dès que tu en auras l'occasion et comme j'aurai probablement la flemme de lever mes fesses pour aller chercher mon téléphone qui est sur mon bureau (c'est loiiin) je te fais passer l'info : je vais officiellement poster le prochain chapitre de Derrière la Porte du Placard le vendredi 3 Juin (je change le jour de publication régulier) et j'ai encore quelques détails à peaufiner donc tu vas devoir bosser en vitesse, idéal pour recommencer, non ? Une tortionnaire se doit de torturer, c'est dans le nom ! Bon, au pire, on relance tout le vendredi 10 et tant pis pour mon assassinat, j'aurai quand même eu une belle vie.

 **Petit mot introductif :** Après deux interludes complètement déjantés, je vous présente le chapitre 1 où l'histoire peut enfin commencer.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Tombé du ciel**

Harry était terrifié.

Il s'accrochait désespérément à la cheminée mais sa chaussure glissait… Ses doigts lâchaient peu à peu leur prise et il savait qu'il allait tomber. Si ça arrivait, il se casserait la jambe et approximativement trois côtes mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Puisque la chose qu'il craignait le plus, ce n'était pas de tomber mais au contraire, de s'en sortir. Il s'en sortait toujours et par n'importe quel moyen mais à quel prix ?

« Que fait-il sur le toit de l'école ? Comment est-il arrivé jusque là-haut ? Appelez les pompiers ! »

En dessous, l'équipe scolaire s'affolait. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment l'enfant avait pu se téléporter de la cour de récréation jusqu'à la plus haute cheminée. Malgré l'étrangeté de cette situation, ils essayaient de ne pas y réfléchir pour mieux l'aider.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon garçon. On est en train de téléphoner à ta famille. Quand tout ça sera fini, tu pourras aller les rejoindre. »

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas chercher à l'aider. Une chute de plusieurs mètres était bien peu de chose pour Harry Potter. En réalité, c'était même son quotidien.

« La directrice est allé chercher l'échelle d'urgence. Agrippe-toi encore quelques instants et tout sera terminé. »

Ne pas interférer, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Mais comment pouvez-vous expliquer ça à des adultes responsables ? Ils n'écoutent jamais personne, c'est bien connu. Alors laissons-les s'affoler un peu, ils l'ont cherché.

« Vite, allez chercher le médecin. Il sera peut-être blessé… »

Harry savait qu'il devait lâcher prise puisque c'était la seule solution. La douleur allait être horrible, il essayait déjà de le prévoir. Une jambe, trois côtes et sans doute son poignet droit s'il tentait de se rattraper dans un dernier réflexe de survie (il était droitier). Bien peu de chose, n'est-ce pas ?

« Ecoute-moi, Harry. L'échelle est en train d'être dépliée, tout sera bientôt terminé. Tu dois tenir encore quelques minutes, tu peux le faire. »

Il devait le faire, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Harry inspira profondément tandis qu'il se préparait mentalement à l'horrible douleur qui allait bientôt irradier tout son corps.

« Tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi, très bientôt. »

Jamais ! Il ne devait pas rentrer et certainement pas après avoir fait une anormalité. Si l'hôpital pouvait lui éviter le placard alors cet accident était la plus belle chance de sa semaine. Courage…

Au moment où l'échelle se calait enfin sur la structure la plus solide du toit, l'enfant lâcha prise. Il se laissa tomber, appréciant la vitesse et le vent qui caressaient son visage pour le calmer. Il ne devait plus avoir peur puisque bientôt, il se blesserait terriblement et le placard ne l'avalerait pas.

Tout se passa si vite et pourtant si lentement. Le cœur serré, toute l'école assista à l'horrible spectacle : Harry chutait. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire, l'impact était imminent.

Plus personne ne pouvait rien faire pour lui et c'est exactement pour cette raison que quelqu'un pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui. Quand un enfant a peur, il fait une dernière prière et sa souffrance est entendue par l'unique personne pouvant lui venir en aide. Le dernier recours.

« Je crois que vous avez appelé un docteur ? Je suis là ! »

Harry s'attendait à la pire douleur de sa vie (du moins jusqu'à la prochaine). A la place, il tomba dans un cocon de douceur. Il s'en sortait indemne, une fois de plus. Alors la porte du placard se fermerait et le noir l'engloutirait tout entier. C'était la seule fin possible, à chaque fois.

« Fais attention, tu as failli tomber du ciel. »

La voix était douce et rocailleuse, ses yeux jeunes et vieux et il venait de très loin même s'il semblait toujours avoir été ici. Qui était cet homme ? Comment était-il entré dans cette école ? Etait-il déguisé pour le carnaval ?

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé ? demanda Harry.

\- C'est ce que je fais, je sauve des gens. »

Un corps aussi jeune, c'était relativement nouveau pour lui. Il n'avait pas encore assimilé toutes les nouvelles caractéristiques de son physique. Alors, quand il essaya de faire son plus beau sourire, il fit la plus terrible des grimaces. Du genre à alimenter à jamais les cauchemars d'un petit garçon.

« Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! hurla Harry avec rage. »

La colère montait en lui comme un feu dévastateur. Les poings serrés, la respiration hachée, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs mortels. Il ne voyait plus qu'une seule chose et ça le terrifiait : le placard.

« Oooh… Je me serai contenté d'un simple merci. C'est trop d'honneur, j'ai peur de rougir. »

Son intuition était nouvelle et elle ne lui avait jamais fait défaut auparavant (ne cherchez pas l'erreur, c'est un alien) : quelque chose perturbait l'atmosphère. Il renifla l'air tel un chien cherchant un os enterré depuis trop longtemps. Ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait, il s'allongea sur le sol et lécha consciencieusement le béton.

« BEURK ! s'exclamèrent la plupart des enfants présents dans une harmonie quasiment parfaite. »

Beurk ? Comment ça, beurk ? Sa journée débutait à peine et il était déjà surbooké, il n'avait encore pas pu jeter un œil sur un miroir, était-il si moche que ça ? A moins que ce ne soit le fait de lécher un milliard de bactéries. En tout cas, le goût n'était pas si mal… Meilleur que les framboises en tout cas, il détestait ça.

D'une main distraite, il tâtonnait les poches de son pantalon semblant chercher quelque chose de vital et n'en sorti qu'un tournevis futuriste brisé en deux.

« Oh, nooon. Pas toi, je t'adorais. Tu étais mon meilleur pote… Va falloir que je me trouve un nouveau meilleur pote. »

Frustré, il balança son tournevis le plus loin possible et se releva dans un même mouvement. Il tourna sa tête à gauche, à droite, à gauche, à droite, à gauche, à droite, à gauche, à droite…

« Toi, dit-il en pointant Harry avec son indexe. Ça te plairait de devenir mon nouveau meilleur ami ? Je viens de perdre mon tournevis…

\- Je vous déteste ! répondit le garçon avec haine.

\- Moi aussi je me déteste, c'est un premier point commun. Oooh, je sens qu'on va rapidement très bien s'entendre toi et moi. »

L'inconnu sautillait partout comme un gamin le jour de Noël.

Le visage fermé à toute émotion traitresse, Harry s'éloignait peu à peu de ce fou. S'il restait trop près de lui, il allait se mettre en colère et faire une deuxième chose anormale. Alors la porte du placard grincerait et le noir l'engloutirait comme à chaque fois.

La directrice de l'école s'approcha de l'intrus, elle devait lui poser quelques questions d'ordre technique :

« Je vous remercie pour votre geste héroïque mais qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes-vous entré dans mon école ? »

Sans répondre à sa question, l'étranger sorti une carte de sa poche. Son fidèle papier psychique, toujours là pour lui. Il ne le laisserait pas tomber comme ce fichu tournevis sonique. Lâche, traitre, scélérat !

« Excusez-moi mais il y a un énorme trou sur votre carte… On dirait que vous sortez d'un incendie.

\- C'est exactement ça. Je viens de réchapper à un incendie, j'ai perdu mes deux meilleurs amis et j'ai sauvé un enfant. Pourquoi ne me laisseriez-vous pas tranquille ? Je suis traumatisé, regardez-moi : brrr.

\- Vous êtes entré par effraction dans un lieu sécurisé, répondit simplement la directrice de l'établissement avec un air menaçant dans la voix.

\- Oooh, je vois… »

Il n'en pouvait décidemment plus d'attendre, toute sa nouvelle énergie débordait dans son organisme telle la plus puissante adrénaline du monde. Il avait vraiment hâte de tester son nouveau corps et ça semblait se rapprocher. Il allait avoir besoin d'élan.

Même s'il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il combattait, c'était pour très bientôt. Il avait tant attendu, des siècles de guerre interminable et le moment était enfin venu.

« Harry, est-ce que tu aimes cette école ?

\- Personne n'aime l'école, répondit alors le garçon.

\- Es-tu bon en gymnastique ? Je suis très doué en leçons de gymnastique, j'ai toujours aimé ça… Enfin, je n'ai jamais vraiment été à l'école puisque je me suis échappé dès mon premier jour mais je suppose que j'aurai adoré ça.

\- Je suis assez fort en sprint et en endurance. »

Brillant ! Génial ! Phénoménal !

Il devrait exister un mot pour exprimer la plus grande joie au monde… Pourquoi les humains n'avaient-ils pas inventé un tel mot ? Une espèce si fatalement déprimée n'en avait certainement pas besoin mais une toute nouvelle régénération de Seigneur du Temps plus que jamais.

« Alors apprête-toi à courir… Genre : maintenant ! »

Harry n'aurait pas dû le suivre, c'était un adulte comme il les détestait tant. Pourtant, il n'hésita même pas une seule seconde. Sans doute que la proposition était trop alléchante : courir et échapper au placard, toute sa vie résumée en quelques mots.

« Benzaï ! »

Et dans cette toute nouvelle expression désignant le bonheur le plus intense, leur alliance démarra par une course effrénée.


	5. Chapitre 2 : Le pouvoir des fleurs

**Réponse aux reviews :** J'aime pouvoir répondre individuellement à chaque review et sculpter mon texte selon vos envies.

 **Luinwe Luthien :** Comme tu le vois, je n'arrive toujours pas à dormir. Qui va passer une mauvaise journée ? Moi ! Pinkie Pie est apparu comme par magie dans ma tête : vire-toi de là, Pinkie ! Oh, puis nan, en fait. Tu vas traverser ma fanfiction en sautillant : 3..., 2..., 1..., action ! Le Docteur gai, par contre, c'était pas vraiment prévu dans le récit de base. Quand j'ai voulu inclure David Tennant dans ma fic (pour des raisons purement professionnelles, bien évidemment) et qu'ils se sont retrouvés ensemble sur un même tableau, c'était juste évident que je devais mettre une p'tite tension sexuelle. Comme j'ai deux lectrices : toi et l'autre (ha ha, ça m'évite de vous nommer) et que vous semblez aimer les Yaoi, j'ai décidé de céder à vos désirs. Je ne peux pas trop me permettre ça avec Derrière la Porte du Placard et je profite de ce format de Nawak pour expérimenter et me lâcher, du coup ça devient presque un récit sur commande (sans exagérer bien sûr, je te vois arriver au pas de course "je veux ça et ci"). On rajoute à ça qu'il n'y aura principalement que des mecs dans le Tardis (pas ma faute si les hommes sont plus charismatiques). Du coup, on va tomber dans le clihé de "tout le monde il est gai" mais comme je le dis souvent pour cette fic : c'est du nawak donc rien à foutre ! Ce chapitre-ci est plus long donc tu vas pouvoir déguster, Molto Benne !

 **Lilipdlgb69 :** Owwwi, le truc avec la porte ! C'est quand même une scène majeure qui risque d'entrer dans les annales de Doctor Who. Moi j'adore la réplique "and you're juste a rabbit" (et toi, tu es un lapin) qui m'a fait penser à ma peluche Fluffy (non, ça veut pas dire qu'elle est fluff, c'est juste son nom). J'ai beaucoup de mal à imaginer le Docteur gai comme je l'ai évoqué précédemment (notamment à cause de River et de plus globalement Ten qui est chaud-lapin comme dirait mon Pooky) mais j'ai encore plus de mal à l'imaginer hétéro en fait (Jack et le Master) donc je suppose qu'il est juste bisexuel. Et sois comblée, cette fanfiction c'est totalement Fuck la Logique donc il y aura sûrement un haut potentiel d'homosexualité dans le coin (j'ai jamais dit que je n'adorais pas ça moi aussi) qu'importe si tout le monde est gai. Alors rectification, Harry n'est pas suicidaire, il est juste très claustrophobe donc il fait des crises de panique dès qu'il est dans le placard sauf qu'il y vit. Du coup, il est prêt à n'importe quoi pour y échapper et comme c'est l'enfant d'une prophétie, il ne peut pas mourir bêtement avant qu'elle ne se réalise donc il est hypothétiquement protégé contre les "morts stupides" et en gros, y'a toujours un truc inexplicable et souvent bizarre qui le sauve (ça a été évoqué et je ne suis pas certaine de le redire plus tard donc je me permet d'éclaircir ce point). Le Docteur est flippant, c'est clair ! Donna Noble le dit clairement et j'aurais sûrement tendance à réagir exactement comme elle : "Non merci, je ne viens pas. ... ... ... Argh, mais quelle conne, c'était la plus belle chance de ma vie : reviens bel alien tombé du ciel !" Je te laisse donc constater sans plus attendre l'évolution de ce cher docteur sur-mesure et ses réactions de plus en plus anormales...

 **Petit mot introductif :** La suite de l'épisode 1, on retrouve Harry et le Docteur là où on les a quitté pour une nouvelle scène riche en révélations.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Le pouvoir des fleurs**

« Tout va bien, monsieur ? demanda Harry avec un soupçon de crainte dans la voix. »

Le Docteur et lui avaient fui l'école comme deux vagabonds fuyant la peste noire : dévalé la rue piétonne, traversé un boulevard, bousculé une vieille dame, renversé un étalage de légumes, cavalé derrière un chien enragé (à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse) et atterrit dans un parc où ils avaient communément décidé de se poser.

Ils s'étaient installés confortablement à côté d'une marre, Harry étant le plus mature avait expliqué au Docteur comment s'assoir sans tâcher irrémédiablement son pantalon. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander son nom et d'où il sortait quand l'adulte poussa un hurlement de frustration. Sans la moindre explication, il bondit loin de la mare pour déterrer contentieusement chaque fleur de ce massif.

Perplexe, Harry commençait à se demander s'il n'était tout simplement pas échappé de l'hôpital psychiatrique du coin. Cela expliquerait ses vêtements élimés, son aspect morbide et ses réactions irréelles.

« Vous avez l'air contrarié, insista-t-il courageusement.

\- Des fleurs, grommela péniblement le Docteur. Cette journée était l'incarnation de la perfection : un génocide, une énorme explosion et une course-poursuite, quoi demander de mieux ? Evidemment, c'était trop beau et j'aurai dû m'en douter. Qui est l'imbécile qui a décrété que les plantes égaillaient les lieux publics, c'est complètement absurde ! Il n'y a rien de plus déprimant au monde que ces machins multicolores aux formes relaxantes. »

Rageur, il creusait la terre avec ses ongles comme un chien sans se soucier une seconde des regards consternés à son égard. Harry leur adressait un sourire compatissant en haussant les épaules pour bien signifier qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, lui non-plus.

« Pourriez-vous arrêter ça ? supplia l'enfant qui détestait être un centre d'intérêt. Tenez-vous correctement, je vous en prie. »

A son plus grand étonnement, le Docteur cessa immédiatement tout comportement suspect et s'assis convenablement comme s'il était une personne parfaitement normale. Bon, en fait, il essayait et c'était déjà un bel effort. Sans doute ses parents ne lui avaient pas expliqué qu'on ne devait pas mettre ses pieds dans une mare publique, ah les aléas de l'éducation….

« Merci monsieur, répliqua Harry avec un sourire gêné envers les passants.

\- Oooh, non non non ! s'écria soudainement le Docteur d'un air catastrophé. Argh, pitié, nooon. »

Il se pencha au-dessus de la mare et regardait son reflet déformé tout en s'agitant de plus en plus. D'une main fébrile, il saisit une énorme touffe de cheveux et tira dessus. Très perturbé, il secouait la tête dans tous les sens comme s'il cherchait quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas se souvenir.

« Harry, déclara-t-il sombrement. J'ai une question vraiment très importante à te poser et tu dois me dire la vérité la plus absolue. Ça ne va pas être facile, je regrette mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix. »

Malgré son ton sérieux, il continuait à faire d'horribles grimaces à son reflet : tirer la langue, cligner des yeux, gonfler ses joues… Le décalage entre l'attitude et les mots employés contredisait l'existence du Docteur, il était là mais dans un autre monde.

« Euh… Oui, monsieur. Je vous écoute, affirma Harry.

\- Est-ce que je suis vieux ? Je déteste être vieux, c'est vraiment moche. Est-ce que j'ai des rides partout ?

\- Non, vous êtes plutôt jeune. »

Si le Docteur était soulagé, il ne le montra pas. Non, en fait, il fronçait méchamment les sourcils comme s'il était face à un problème particulièrement retord. C'était le cas puisqu'il se releva subitement avec un feu d'étonnement nouveau dans les yeux, un mélange entre soulagement et questionnement :

« Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstine à m'appeler « monsieur » ? C'est très désobligeant, arrête ça tout de suite.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom, précisa Harry.

\- Bien sûr que si ! s'indigna le Docteur. Est-ce que j'ai l'air suffisamment mystérieux pour m'échapper en courant après avoir ramassé un gamin tombé du ciel ? »

Un indexe tapota ses lèvres comme pour chercher une anomalie dans cette interrogation. N'en trouvant pas, il poursuivit :

« Je me présente toujours avant de sauver les gens, c'est la moindre des choses. Bien sûr, tu n'es qu'un simple humain et ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es né avec un cerveau atrophié mais tu pourrais tout de même faire un effort. Ça casse tout mon style et ma classe naturellement exagérée ! »

Harry cligna trois fois des yeux. Devait-il répondre ou rester silencieux ? Option 1 : probablement ce que l'homme-totalement-et-irrémédiablement-taré attendait de lui mais que dire sans passer pour un ignare ? Option 2 : beaucoup plus sécurisant à tout point de vue mais risque d'être définitivement catalogué comme « humain attardé ».

« Je voulais éviter d'en arriver à ce stade fâcheux qui risque d'altérer définitivement ma future personnalité… Merde, j'voulais être un mec cool et je vais devenir banal dans un monde banal à dire des banalités à des gens banals.

\- Aucun risque, marmonna Harry. »

Si le Seigneur du Temps l'entendit, il n'en fit rien. Sa journée était en train de basculer de « géniale » à « ennuyante » et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Son identité n'était malheureusement pas encore fixée et elle s'inspirait de tout ce qu'il voyait, sentait et entendait… A ce rythme-là, il risquait de devenir rabat-joie en aussi peu de temps qu'il lui fallait pour le concevoir. Une préoccupation bien plus grande qu'un gamin tombé du ciel, du moins le croyait-il.

« Je suis un Seigneur du Temps, enfin plutôt _le_ Seigneur du Temps puisque je suis le dernier de mon espèce. Je viens de la planète Gallifrey et j'ai survécu à la Guerre du Temps en détruisant les deux plus grandes civilisations que cet univers n'ai jamais connu. Il fut un temps où j'avais un nom… Maintenant il est tombé dans l'oubli et on ne m'appelle plus que le Docteur, celui qui sauve les gens en les rendant meilleurs. »

Comment auriez-vous réagit face à un tel récit ? Probablement auriez-vous rigolé ou au contraire soupiré tristement. Jamais vous n'auriez pu croire une telle absurdité même en le souhaitant très fort… Notre part de rationalité fini toujours par nous rattraper malgré tous nos rêves d'évasion.

Il ne savait pas encore exactement ce que la réincarnation avait donné et il souhaitait véritablement être « beau gosse », « classe » et « cool ». Alors tout comme vous, il espérait une surprise même s'il s'attendait à un monde affreusement prévisible.

Sauf qu'il ne connaissait pas cet enfant.

« Je m'appelle Harry Potter, mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé et depuis, j'habite dans le placard sous l'escalier chez mon oncle et ma tante. Parfois, dans la rue, les gens se retournent vers moi et me parlent comme s'ils me connaissaient alors que je ne les ai jamais vus. Mon cousin Dudley s'amuse souvent à m'effrayer ou à me frapper avec sa bande et quand j'ai peur ou que je suis en colère, il arrive des choses bizarres et inexplicables. Je crois que je suis un vrai magicien et que je peux faire des tours de magie. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Docteur ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre alors il se contenta d'ouvrir légèrement la bouche et de froncer les sourcils comme un humain de base. Que c'était frustrant d'avoir un vide dans ses pensées, ni réflexion avancée sur une quelconque explication ni d'hypothèse farfelue pour clarifier la situation. Rien.

« Quand vous m'avez attrapé toute à l'heure, je vous ai tout de suite détesté et après ça, je vous ai trouvé amusant. Je n'aimais pas trop quand vous vous agitiez dans tous les sens parce que tout le monde nous regardait de travers mais maintenant, je vous trouve trop calme et ça me dérange encore plus. Je préfère quand vous faites des trucs bizarres avec vos mains tout en hurlant que le monde est trop déprimant et que cette vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu.

\- Je crois que je suis malade ! s'exclama alors le Docteur en mesurant avec son pouce ses pulsations cardiaques. Tous mes muscles sont relâchés, ma respiration est très lente et mes pensées trop intelligentes ne semblent plus envahir mon cerveau trop petit pour les catalyser.

\- Ce n'est pas une maladie très grave, rassura alors Harry avec un large sourire. Vous êtes juste heureux. »

Un frisson d'horreur parcouru le dos glacé du Docteur rien qu'à cette pensée. La situation était sans doute plus grave qu'il ne l'avait d'abord imaginé, il agonisait dans un bonheur mièvre et il connaissait le coupable : les fleurs. Ah, si seulement il avait pu éradiquer cette menace !

« Je me demande quelle sorte d'alien tu peux bien être… questionna le Docteur d'une voix songeuse. »

Harry ne répondit pas.

« Trop petit pour être un Zougorph. Trop laid pour être un Terry'lin. Trop bête pour être un Yéliath. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il le frappa juste sur la tête. Pour qui se prenait-il ?! Il avait le droit d'être complètement zarb' et incohérent mais pas totalement irrespectueux non plus !

« Brutal et mal élevé, tu cumules les ressemblances avec un humain.

\- Parce que je suis un humain.

\- Erreur ! Les humains n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, sinon les génies dormiraient dans des lampes et je serais beaucoup trop à l'étroit.

\- C'est clair, votre égaux ne tiendrait pas dans tout le cosmos entier… »

A ce moment-là, le Docteur cessa d'argumenter et le regarda avec une fierté non-dissimulée qui fit rougir le petit garçon au-delà du raisonnable.

« Arrêtez de me regarder, c'est gênant… balbutia l'enfant en tordant nerveusement ses doigts.

\- Tu étais tellement coincé quand je t'ai récupéré et maintenant tu es presque ironique. Bientôt, tu vas te teindre une mèche en bleu et écouter du Hard Rock. Mon petit bébé a tellement grandi ! »

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Harry décida de lui faire pleinement confiance, l'euphorie du moment et le récit largement parental avaient dû l'aider. Le Docteur avait ce petit quelque chose d'électrique qui mettait tout le monde instantanément à l'aise. Comment et pourquoi, personne ne le savait réellement. Il était juste le Docteur et ça suffisait amplement.

« Le ciel commence à s'assombrir, il est temps que je t'accompagne chez toi. Mon Tardis ne va pas tarder à être prêt pour s'envoler donc je n'aurai plus besoin de ta présence pour me divertir. Où habites-tu ? »

Les larmes piquèrent ses yeux comme deux charbons brûlants, la trahison était nettement plus grave qu'il lui avait fait aveuglément confiance. En fait, les adultes étaient tous pareils, vicieux, profiteurs et calculateurs. Qu'importe l'humour et les promesses, ne jamais leur faire confiance sous peine d'être profondément déçu et humilié.

Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui en vouloir ? Etait-ce son air de gamin découvrant le monde ou ses récits décousus et pourtant si réalistes ? Peut-être l'envie de croire qu'il n'était pas juste l'orphelin du placard mais quelqu'un d'important.

« Enfoiré, commenta froidement Harry. »

Sous les yeux ébahis du Docteur, l'enfant se releva très brusquement et s'échappa en courant. Il avait espéré échapper au placard et ne comptait pas du tout y retourner, quitte à passer sa nuit à vagabonder dans les rues.

« Oh, génial ! s'écria le Docteur qui était décidément trop enfantin pour comprendre la souffrance du garçon traumatisé par un placard trop étroit. C'est l'heure de la course ! Benzaï ! »

A peine fut-il sorti du parc qu'il rattrapait déjà Harry. Il était décidemment bien trop doué quoique largement aidé par ses deux cœurs bien qu'il ne pouvait dignement l'avouer.

C'est alors que sous ses yeux ébahis, Harry Potter se volatilisa comme par magie pour la deuxième fois de la journée.


	6. Chapitre 3 : Je n'en crois pas mes yeux

**Réponse aux reviews :** Nouveau lecteur en vue ! Je suis heureuse, juste heureuse.

 **Luinwe Luthien :** Argh, mon dieu ! N'était-ce pas une allusion sexuelle qui sous-entendait que ce docteur et moi… MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS CROQUE ? Oh, mon dieu… Je vais me remettre à croire en dieu, je dois me confesser et pas lire un bouquin au chaud à côté des cierges (comment j'étais censé savoir que ce beau bâtiment était un lieu de culte religieux ?) Bref, un chapitre plus court que jamais puisqu'ils sont écrits d'une traite et doivent refermer une seule unité (c'est-à-dire que nos personnages n'ont pas le droit de changer de lieu ou de sauter le temps dans un même chapitre). Bonne nuit, chère bêta que j'adore.

 **Nutel Ginger :** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! J'ai un nouveau lecteur ! Une nouvelle lectrice ! Waw, c'est génial ! J'adooore ça. Youpiii (bon, Valou, c'est bon, on a compris). Cette fanfiction, c'est juste un énorme délire pour me détendre puisque mes autres fanfictions sont très graves (maltraitance, séquestration, viols, homosexualité, pédophilie, dépression, maladies psychiatriques…) et je voulais tester l'humour. Crois-moi, je n'ai jamais écrit un seul texte comique avant celui-ci et on a l'impression que j'ai fait ça toute ma vie. Bon, bien sûr, mon ironie est légèrement trop caustique mais on ne fait pas un lapin à partir d'une panthère des neiges. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Bienvenue, j'espère que tu n'hésiteras pas à me soumettre des idées ou des envies sur l'orientation que pourra prendre ce texte à l'avenir (il faudra être patient(e) par contre) et très bientôt, une image d'illustration avec ce fameux docteur imaginé pour cette aventure (une très bonne idée, je m'en félicite moi-même). J'ai tendance à chouchouter mes lecteurs donc mets-toi à l'aise et BON VOYAGE !

 **Petit mot introductif :** C'était un hasard total mais chaque titre de chapitre était un titre ou un extrait de chanson, j'ai décidé de poursuivre avec « Que vois-je ? » de Danny Elfman pour Tim Burton. Je tiens à souligner aussi la ressemblance frappante entre Jack et ce Docteur alternatif, surtout sur cette chanson.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Je n'en crois pas mes yeux**

« C'est impossible, il ne peut pas faire ça. »

Sans se soucier des regards obliques des londoniens, le Docteur marchait furieusement en contournant l'endroit où l'enfant avait disparu, tel un lion coincé dans une cage. Si son Tardis n'avait pas été en pleine régénération, il aurait pu accéder à un matériel de scanner indispensable et il ne songeait même pas à son meilleur ami le tournevis sonique sous peine de finir ses jours sous antidépresseurs.

« Non, il n'a pas le droit ! Ce n'est pas du jeu, comment a-t-il pu _juste_ disparaître ? »

Ne se souciait-t-il donc pas de l'équilibre élémentaire de sa propre planète ? Magicien ou pas, il n'avait pas le droit de violer la loi de conservation de la matière en disparaissant juste comme ça. Il n'y avait que deux possibilités : soit il se fichait totalement des règles chimiques de base (quel avenir pour cette génération d'enfant prétentieux) soit il s'était simplement téléporté ailleurs. Mais où ? comment ? pourquoi ? Le Docteur détestait ne pas savoir et il était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Il me faut un parapluie ! s'écria-t-il alors que le ciel était parfaitement dégagé. »

Evidemment, il avait fallu qu'il s'écrase en une magnifique journée de printemps et qu'il se promène au beau milieu des fleurs. Il savait de source sûre que le destin avait de l'ironie... Ne pouvait-il pas s'abstenir ou prendre un jour de congés ? Aucun respect pour les dépressifs, dans quel monde vivons-nous !

 _Oooh, mais que vois-je ? Ceci est trop beau pour mes yeux si sombres, je vais pleurer de joie. Un handicapé !_

« Toutes mes condoléances pour votre jambe, puis-je vous emprunter ceci ? »

Sans même attendre la moindre réponse, notre Seigneur du Temps enleva sa canne à ce pauvre homme comme si c'était son plus beau cadeau de Noël. Il ne se soucia pas un seul instant de l'énorme « Pouf » qui s'en suivi, l'handicapé était tombé par terre.

Il ne lui manquait donc plus qu'une corde, une bouteille en verre, des guirlandes électriques, un rouet, une cuillère, un tricycle, un coquetier, une moulinette, un sac poubelle et un cornichon pour construire un révélateur de téléporteur et sa télécommande. Un jeu d'enfant.

S'il trouva la plupart de ces éléments dans un centre commercial classique (l'idéal pour tester ses nouvelles performances à la course après s'être échappé sans avoir payé), il eut d'avantage de soucis pour le rouet, le tricycle et les guirlandes électriques. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait ni s'en passer ni les substituer puisque les deux premiers seraient un moteur et le dernier l'impulsion électrique nécessaire au bon fonctionnement de l'expérience, trois éléments essentiels sans quoi l'ensemble ne servait à rien.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, sauriez-vous où je pourrai dénicher un rouet ? »

Le Docteur se trouvait fort poli et ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi tout le monde le regardait comme s'il avait deux têtes, des ailes de chauves-souris et un aspect gluant. Quelqu'un le qualifia même de « fou furieux » et notre héro regretta instantanément de ne pas avoir acheté de hache. Après tout, si les troncs d'arbres avaient si régulièrement le plaisir de goûter au tranchant idyllique de ce merveilleux objet, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les humains n'en gardaient pas une à portée-de-main pour se divertir. Ah, décidément, les habitants de la planète Terre resteraient pour toujours une grande source d'interrogation pour lui.

« Personne ne peut m'indiquer un endroit où trouver une guirlande électrique ? Ou bien un tricycle ? Un rouet, encore une fois ?

\- Vous pourriez p't-être aller au bric-à-breloque. On y trouve souvent de tout au milieu du rien, il faut savoir fouiller. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Docteur n'était pas dévisagé comme un fou en exile. Il ne semblait même pas « barge » ou légèrement « dérangé » plutôt parfaitement normal dans un monde trop petit. Cet humain n'avait rien de conventionnel, il était visiblement supérieur puisqu'il avait tout compris.

« Merci mon cher monsieur, je vous souhaite un excellent Noël. Puissent vos vœux se réaliser. »

Quelqu'un d'ordinaire aurait regardé le ciel pour souligner la température trop douce ou l'aurait dévisagé comme un fou. Peut-être qu'une personne polie aurait simplement souri sans oser perturber son récit trop incohérent, par respect ou idiotie (une sorte de synonyme). Cet homme-là était juste heureux comme si le seul fait de lui parler était une sorte de miracle et quand le Docteur fut témoin du visage indifférent des passants, il comprit que les sans-abris seraient toujours une honte qu'importe leur gentillesse spontanée et leur intelligence évidente.

« Je fais une promesse, je vous assure que vos vœux vont se réaliser avant ce soir. »

Oh, le Docteur avait peut-être l'air d'un cadavre ambulant avec son teint blafard et ses longs membres osseux, il semblait porter toute la misère du monde dans ses yeux trop vieux pour son visage et ne souhaitait plus qu'admirer toute l'horreur du monde sans ne plus devoir se soucier de le sauver chaque jour. Il était sans doute légèrement égoïste et fatalement déprimé.

Malgré tout ça, jamais au grand jamais il ne supporterait être juste le témoin d'une société trop individualiste dérivant vers sa propre apocalypse. Bien évidemment, il souhaitait se délecter de l'immense vide qui risquait d'aspirer la race humaine mais seulement après y avoir sauvé ceux qui valaient la peine. Il n'y en avait peut-être pas beaucoup mais il ne pouvait pas sciemment les abandonner aux mains autodestructrices de leurs semblables.

Alors, le Docteur se faisait une promesse qu'il tiendrait à tout prix.


End file.
